


Blooming in Catastrophe

by Elleusive



Series: Misfortunate Remnant [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adult Drama, Angst, Drinking, Evil Qrow, F/M, Flown North, Hummingbird - Freeform, MRAU, Mature Situations, Misfortunate Remnant AU, No one is evil, No one is good, Read at your own discretion, Romance, Sex, Sexual Situations, Smoking, Violence, adult problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleusive/pseuds/Elleusive
Summary: Time skip! Qrow and Summer are a month in to their little journey, and Summer is about to be tested just where she wishes for her life to go.





	1. A Month and Some Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip! Qrow and Summer are a month in to their little journey, and Summer is about to be tested just where she wishes for her life to go.

A month flew by within the bat of silver eyes.

 

Summer quickly realized that Qrow’s ‘marching orders’ were simple update missions on Salem’s allied villages, towns, and cities. The two checked the entirety of Anima, visiting each settlement for no more than two days.

 

His job was simple: Make sure the people were keeping in line with their allegiance to Salem and snuff out any hint of rebellion.

 

Summer was prepared to see Qrow’s true nature come forth, but to her surprise, there was little to no rebel groups in the entirety of the country. The entire trip consisted of spending nights in lodges or Inn’s, eating, and surveying the town’s daily activities.

 

Though she felt that she was supposed to be learning and engaging with the town, Qrow did his best to keep her from being active in the mission.

 

“You’re still known to these people as the SEW that’s going to save them Bright Eye’s, and for all that we know, The Resistance is possibly still looking for you. Keep your head down and don’t draw attention to yourself.”

 

That structured set of sentences tripped off of his tongue every so often, reminding Summer that she had to be careful for the time being. It seemed that the monotony of repetitive motions would never end, until today. Today, they were leaving Anima and the kingdom of Mistrel to transport themselves to Vacuo.

 

Summer stretched out her limbs, basking in the hot blazing sun of the oasis paradise. She had only ever encountered the palm trees a few times before while on the run. The sand kicked up beside her, Qrow advancing in front of her. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his arms and seemed to take the same amount of enjoyment from the sunny ray’s overhead. She smiled, seeing the back of his hair fluff and relax in response to his body’s comfort.

 

_‘So, we’re in Vacuo. Where are we heading to this time?’_

 

“Tahadkaped. It’s a large trading city that pledged alliance about four years ago.” Qrow looked down at her, brandishing an unwavering expression of stern awareness. “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you this, but keep your guard up and stay close. Southern Sanus is a beast of its own and its citizens have proven time and time again that they have no interest in being under the Queen’s thumb.” His eyes narrowed, coming upon the city gates.

 

Mouth turning to a smirk, he mumbled to her in a hushed, dark voice, “Not that they have much of a choice.”

 

Summer’s lips tugged as well, smiling at the sheer fact behind his statement. Her fingers interlocked within themselves behind her as she took her usual position behind him, gates opening for no one but the two of them.

 

A young man, clad in Vacuosi guard garb and hair pulled back into a bun, approached them. His had gripped the sword hilt that sat by his side and Summer watched him with a close, careful eye as he came forth.

 

“It’s nice to see you, Mr. Branwen! It’s been far too long. I imagine you’re here for another inspection?” The man’s grin and voice were as sunny and bright as the day. It made her uncomfortable and wary. He had to have known why Qrow was there. Why feign pleasantries? Vacuo was the kingdom of defiant scoundrels and she was prepared to treat this man as such.

 

Summer took his focus on Qrow as an opportunity to take in her new surroundings. The city was bright and vast, with second story buildings blocking any view of the horizon. The city was crowned in colors of burning and smolder; reds, oranges and yellows of various shades were worn by the locals and accented the store fronts on the streets they passed.  

 

Qrow muttered a confirming filler word in lieu of a proper affirmation or denial to his claim. Summer trailed behind Qrow as he began to advance into the city, listening to the pained small talk that the guard was jovially trying to entangling him into. Nothing but grunts, ‘uh-huh’ and ‘mmm’ slipped from his throat in response. Just as his patience was beginning to wear thin, an obvious fact that was becoming very clear to the ‘ray of sunshine’ of a man, he turned his gaze to Summer.

 

Her face instinctively turned, keeping her appearance- her eyes- hidden from the Vacuosi guard. The man, choosing not to take the hint, pressed on.

 

“Well hello, little miss! It’s nice to meet you! Welcome! Are you a new friend of Qrow’s? A travelling companion? How did you meet? Is Salem your boss as well? Where are you from?”

 

Summer could feel herself getting dizzy from the bombardment of questions as she attempted to hide from his insistent gaze. If it were proper, she’d introduce him to her red and black friends with a warning slice to his face, perhaps even the lips. Shutting him up sounded like the perfect activity to engage in right now considering the utterly boring month that the two of them had endured.

 

Her heart began to beat faster as the inquiries continued to fall haphazardly from his lips. One by one, they relentlessly attacked her, pushing her fingers closer and closer to her daggers. They itched at her side, prompting her own patience to be growing dimmer.

 

Suddenly, the man paused, darting his eyes back and forth between Qrow and Summer. Her brow raised, seeing his head jerk from the corner of her eye.

 

“Oh…wait. Are you his new lover?”

 

 _‘Lover?! …wait, **new**?’_ Were the only thoughts that raced through her head before smacking full force into Qrow’s back. Catching herself, she looked up to see that he had not only stopped, but decided to address the persistent man before them.

 

“That’s enough, Hara. What are you even still doing here anyway? I’m on official business right now. Buzz off.” Qrow growled, his eyes turning from the usual crimson to a luminescent Ruby as he turned his full attention to the pestering guard.

 

“Well,” The man started, seeming to be uncomfortable with the avian guards’ full attention, “the last time you were here, some of the towns people were frightened to see you walk around the city, unaccompanied and left to your own devices.”

 

The answer, unsatisfying, prompted Qrow’s response, “Your point?”

 

The man called Hara attempted to straighten himself as he coughed, clearing his throat. “I’m doing my best to ensure that my people are relaxed. It’s been assigned to me to be your chaperon as you make your inspection. If you’d like, I can—“

 

“You can fuck off, that’s what you can do.” Qrow interrupted, “You’re pushing your luck, Hara. I don’t appreciate being treated like a child. We have a job to do and we can’t do it with you poking your nose into it. Now, what you’re **_going_** to do is get two rooms for five nights stay. I don’t care what Inn it is, just don’t give us any of your cheap, crappy rooms.”

 

Reaching into his pocket, Qrow threw a Lien card at the man. By the color and glow the card held, Summer knew it was a great deal of currency that had been haphazardly tossed. With a flick of the wrist, Qrow gestured for him to move along.

 

“Now, why don’t you be a good little lackey and do as I say?”

 

Unwilling to wait for an answer, he picked up his pace again and left the man gawking at what had just transpired. Summer moved her steps in-line with his as the two meandered from the main street to a side alley. Through the darkened corridors came an opened, bustling street filled to the brim with customers, vendors and various goods.

 

 _‘A Bazaar?’_ Summer thought to herself as the two made their way into the crowded scene. No one seemed to take notice of her or Qrow as they shuffled through, pushing and shoving just to make any progress. As they began to finally leave the crowd, an even bigger wall of people came upon them. Disregarding her and Qrow, the people began to force their own paths through the two of them.

 

Despite her effort to keep up, Summer began to fall behind. One quick shove of a shoulder knocked her off her balance, throwing her to the ground. Her eyes shot up, flashing with irritation.

 

_‘Oh, sure. Knock the short girl down!’_

 

Despite best efforts, getting up from her fall wasn’t as easy as she hoped. Legs and shoes seemed to be coming in every direction, nearly stepping on her and shoving her farther and farther in an unknown direction. The sheer amount of people seemed to set off something within her. Years of avoiding crowds and gatherings such as these had not prepared her for the panic she was beginning to feel. The buzzing cluster of people around her turned from white noise to deafening torture.

 

 _‘It’s okay…it’s okay…I’m okay…’_ Lies were all she had as her attempts to right herself only made matters worse. Standing up, she realized just how short she really was. The men and women towered over her as they passed by, paying her no mind. Silver eyes panicked as they darted through the crowd, trying to find a black-haired man or red eyes. A sting began to form at the edge of her eyelid, throat growing eager for the chance to scream or shout.

 

 _‘Breathe…breathe…dammit, Summer! You’re not breathing right!’_ Her chest grew tight and painful as her lungs struggled against second nature. _‘This isn’t happening! You can stay calm! You’re fine, you’re—you’re not fine. This isn’t fine. There’s too many people!’_ Her head yelped in fear, a worry settling in that was the first of its kind.

 

_‘They’re going to find you. The Resistance has spies and informants, though few, everywhere. What if someone spots my eyes? Recognizes me? Qrow…no, I don’t want to go back! Don’t make me! They’ll find me! Qrow? Qrow! Please, Qrow!’_

 

A firm grasp clutched her around the waist and shoulder, moving her through the hoard of people with little to no opposition. Gliding gently through the sea of people, Summer closed her eyes until the noise quieted. She stood still, afraid of who grabbed her.

 

_‘A resistance member? Don’t look. They can’t confirm it’s you until they see your eyes.’_

 

Her hair raised, feeling a large, calloused hand brush the messy locks from her face. The hold felt tender and welcoming, gently pulling her closer into their grasp. Eyes opening to view her seemingly gentle savior, Summer jumped at the peck of pursed lips on the back of her neck. Struggling under a strong grip and furious at the contact, her hands began to reach for her daggers. It was the sound of familiar chuckling humming in her ear that stopped her.

 

Slowly, her head turned to see piercing red eyes and parallel scars masked under a mess of jet-black hair. Her body relaxed into his hold, face hot and heart relieved, and faced away from him once more. Hot breath was felt in her ear as he purred her scolding.

 

“See how easy it is for me to lose you? I told you to stay close, Bright Eye’s.” Qrow lowly growled as he dropped his arms from her waist.

 

All she could muster was a nod, skin still sensitive at the touch of his lips. Pulling out her journal, her shaky hands began to write.

 

_‘Believe me, I tried. Someone knocked me down and by the time I was able to get up, you were gone. I also don’t appreciate your teasing, Qrow!’_

 

Qrow’s smirk, ever present on his face, perked up slightly at her last line. “Teasing? I was just relieved to have found you! You’re so small that I began to think you were trampled to death!” His hand hovered over the top of her head, making her height very clear in his teasing.

 

Summer’s eyes rolled, not willing to admit that the thought had crossed her mind. Apart from the conversation, glint of light caught her eye and turned her attention to it. Unbeknownst to her, Qrow had pulled her out onto a bridge that crossed over a rather sizable river. The teal water below carried itself under the passage, catching sunlight and hurting her eyes at the bright beauty of it all.

 

“Come on,” Qrow called, pulling her gaze from the beautiful water below, “We need to go over some things before starting the mission here. I’d say we grab a bite and discuss.”

 

Pen flew to paper as a question was brought forward from the recesses of her mind. _‘Oh, right, I was actually going to ask you…why five days? Every other time, we’ve stayed for about two days and then moved on. What’s going on here that we need to stay for five?’_

 

“That’s what we need to talk about. If I remember correctly, there should be a café just around the block on the other side of this bridge. Let’s head over, okay?”

 

Summer nodded, finding herself curious about what the guard had mentioned earlier as well.

 

_‘Are you his new lover?’_

_‘…New…?’_


	2. Orders are Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because Summer has decided to abandon her old life does not mean the new one will come easy. It, too, has its rough times and bumps in the road.

_‘Wait, the problem is just a bunch of kids?’_ Summer’s brow raised, feeling unconvinced that there was, indeed, any problem.

 

“Not ‘just a bunch of kids’, Bright Eye’s,” Qrow retorted, sipping down a glass of water as his own face scrunched slightly, “they’re one of many gang’s in Remnant that are rebelling. Sure, they small now, but we have word that The Resistance finds these groups of little shits and takes them in as new recruits. They’re not a problem now, but they will be if something isn’t done.”

 

Summer digested his words for a moment before asking the real question on her mind.

 

_‘What are your orders? Once you find them?’_

 

Qrow stared at her as a hushed silence fell between the two of them. Leaning back into his chair, two legs off of the ground and one of his feet pressed up against the side of the table, he drew his pointer finger up and made a slicing gesture to his neck.

 

Summer stared right back, eyes wide and lips bitten. Her head began to shake gently as her expression turned to that of confusion. He responded quietly, “You asked. If I find them, then I put an end to it.”

 

 _‘They’re kids, Qrow! Just kids! Have you ever tried just talking with them?!’_ Summer’s writing was becoming enraged and flew off the page feverishly. _‘You can’t just—You can’t kill innocent kids just because they don’t like Salem!’_

 

Qrow snorted at her writing as he lit up a cigarette, inhaling the tobacco deeply. “Orders are orders, okay? Besides, have you ever even met these little monsters? ‘Innocent’ is not the word I’d use to describe them. See, this is what I was talking about before: When you see them, you’ll realize they were never worth your time or concern!”

 

Summer growled at him, silver eyes flashing and shining in her bitter rage. Pen began to carve itself into her journal, channeling her fury. _‘You know how important this is to me. No matter what you say, I still believe in them; the new generation. They can learn to live under Salem’s rule, but you have to work with them! Give them a chance!’_

 

Qrow’s eyes darted from paper to silver, snarl forming on his lips. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

 _‘We’ll see, Qrow.’_ Her arms folded on the table, leaning in towards him.

 

“No, we won’t. You forget that this isn’t my idea! It’s Salem’s. What Salem says…goes. That’s how this works!”

 

_‘Only because she sees them as a threat! She isn’t having every child killed, right?!’_

 

“It’s not what she ‘sees’, it’s what they are! They’re a threat and no amount of talking is going to change that! You can’t fit a round peg into a square hole, okay? All you can do is cut it off at the source before they grow into a real problem.”

 

The two sat at their table, finding their conversation becoming more and more irritating. Summer began to write her response before Qrow slammed his hand down on her journal.

 

“Enough! We’re not talking about this anymore. Those kids need to be punished and other’s need to be given an example. It’s just how the world works.”

 

Summer’s face pinched in anger, shoving his hand away.

 

“Be mad all you want, Bright Eye’s. It doesn’t change the mission and what needs to be done.” He took some pause, glancing around the room to make sure they were alone enough, before responding, “You can’t think of them like they’re Winter.”

 

She refused to look at him, but the sound of her name on his lips struck a deep chord within her. The past month had been so uneventful in every sense of the word. Dull couldn’t even describe the days that they both spent trudging through Anima. Now, however, she began to wish for those days.

 

“They’re not her, okay? They’ve been raised differently…or rather, not raised at all. You’ll see them for the monsters they really are, Bright Eye’s.” Qrow took a moment before sharing a harsh reality with her.

 

“I understand you’re upset…but if you plan on sticking around with us, you’re going to have to follow orders just like everyone else.”

 

Summer threw her journal into her carrying case at her side, clasping it in the leather holder along with the pen. She continued to avoid his gaze, feeling a mix of uncertainty and fury. _‘He knows that this is the last thing in the world I care about! It’s the only thing that has kept me going all these years, besides Winter. How dare he--!?’_ Her mind filled with angry thoughts and notions about Qrow, a stream of ponderings that were interrupted by the buzzing in Qrow’s scroll.

 

Lifting it up, Qrow stood from his seat and slid the scroll back into his back pocket. “Hara found an Inn for us and booked our rooms for our stay. In the meantime, we need to find out where these kids are hiding out. Let’s go.”

 

Though unwilling, Summer got up from her chair and followed Qrow out from the shop. Her head remained low as curses ran in her mind and mental daggers were thrown into his back.

 

 

 

The following two days consisted of gathering information and scouring the city. For this mission, Summer was more than happy to be out of the action. Though her anger had eventually subsided, she still refused to have any helping hand in this order. Kill children? Innocence? No, she refused to. If Qrow was going to be murdering innocent, scared kids, then she would have no part of it. She began to question whether or not she wanted any part of him in general, welcoming the distance that began to wedge between them.

 

The night began to fall on the second day when Qrow began to make headway with his investigating. “They’re a group called ‘Viruddh’ and are a relatively small gang. About ten to fifteen kids all in all.” Qrow could tell that Summer was trying to drown him out, but pressed on anyway. “The only thing I’m missing is their little hiding spot.” Qrow tapped his foot as the stars became more prevalent in the sky.

 

Summer’s eyes drifted, doing her best not to pay attention to her guard at the moment. Catching her gaze was the bridge that Qrow had pulled her onto days ago. Her legs began to carry her over to it, ready to be anywhere else but where she was. She flung her arms over the side, feeling her heart tear itself inside of her chest. Qrow’s mission and his orders were never going to change how she felt toward him. That being said, she couldn’t find the strength to commit to it; to the job.

 

 _‘It’s not like I’m a henchman of Salem’s anyway. I don’t need to contribute to any part of this abomination of an order. How could he be okay with it? Is he really that horrible of a person? What am I even doing, falling in love with him?’_ Her hands lifted, presenting themselves to her face. She stared at them, questioning her decisions and desires all at once. _‘Not that I’ve made any progress in that area anyway, but...’_

 

Passing quickly behind her hand, a darting figure caught her eye. Her gaze dropped down to the water, finding the figure once more dart under the bridge.

_‘Curiosity killed the cat…luckily I’m not a cat.’_

 

Dispersing herself, her form transported at lightning speed down to the walkway just above the water that ran beside it. Before her eyes stood a small group of children, shocked to see her standing there.

 

Reaching for her journal, the three kids sprinted off in a hurry.

_‘I wonder…’_ Without giving much thought to her actions, she pursued them. Keeping her distance so that they’d lead her to their destination, Summer jumped and sped her way by using the flat tops of the Vacuosi housing. The children made their way to the outskirts of the town, swiftly moving into a small shack by brush and palm trees.

 

Her figure stayed low and quiet as she listened to the inner conversations of the shack.

 

“You weren’t followed, right?”

 

“Some woman was on our tail, but we lost her.”

 

“Look, as long as Qrow Branwen is still in town, we need to be careful and lay low.”

 

‘Qrow? Oh…Oh no.’ Summer felt her heart begin to fill with dread as she put the pieces together. This was it. The group of children that Qrow has been ordered to kill sat in this dilapidated mess of wood and nails.

 

 _‘What am I going to do?’ Her head began to ache as the stress built within her. ‘Maybe…maybe I can be the one to talk to them. If they listen to me, if they prove they’re really not a threat, then perhaps they can be spared!’_ Optimism bubbled up inside of her as she quickly jotted down a few notes in very large text.

 

Quickly knocking at the side of the hut, the children flooded out with weapons in hand. Instead of attacking, they stopped dead in their tracks.

 

 _‘Hi, I’m Summer! Nice to meet you’_ was written boldly on her pages and accompanied by a subtle smile.

 

One of the children spoke up; a girl with golden hair who seemed to be the leader. “You said you weren’t followed! You dunce, this is the woman who was with Qrow Branwen!” Her voice shrieked into the night air, berating the group of kids that she had tailed.

 

Summer shook her head, writing down quickly on her pad. _‘Please, no, stop! I’m not here to hurt you! I just want to talk.’_

 

A boy with red hair and green eyes walked forward, head cocking to the side in disbelief. “Uh, yeah, right, like you would ‘just want to talk’. You’re here to kill us, aren’t you!?” The boy seemed to rile everyone else up as chatter and uncertainty began to fill the quiet.

 

Once again, her head shook. _‘Yes, I am with Qrow Branwen, but I don’t wish to harm you. If you want to live and don’t want him to hurt you, all you have to do is stop rebelling. We will leave you alone if you do that.’_

 

The girl with golden locks scoffed, spitting at Summer’s feet. “Go to hell! If we want to rebel and cause a ruckus, we will! You’re not the boss of us!”

 

“ **No** …”

 

Summer twisted her upper body, seeing a pair of glowing red eyes pierce the darkness behind her. The children seemed to fall silent as the dark figure sashayed forward, brandishing a large sword that seemed to only gleam brighter in contrast to his entire black attire. The smell of tobacco filled the air as he flicked a cigarette off of his fingers and onto the sand.

 

Turning fully, Summer met him with an unwavering stare and stable footing.

 

 With an exhale of smoke, a sinister grin graced his lips as he finished his comment.

 

“… **she isn’t**.”


	3. Picking Sides

“So, this is where the little creeps were hiding. Nice going, Bright Eye’s. Honestly didn’t think you would be helping me on this, but I guess you really are full of surprises.”  


Qrow’s voice was calm and steady as he spoke to her, snuffing out his cigarette into the ground beneath his feet.

 

The small gang of children began to shuffle backwards, their feet slowly moving behind Summer Rose and toward the shed. Whispers and hushed cries began to accompany the tension in the air. One word kept repeating over and over. A word that didn’t make much sense to her other than what usually follows after such a name.

 

Reaper.

 

Their tiny, huddled forms shivered behind her. The same young girl with the golden hair, before so confident and loud, was now quieter than the dead of night.

 

The sound of compressed air and metal called back Summer Rose’s attention. Qrow’s sword extended fully to its bladed form, gleaming and glistening in the light of the shattered moon above them. He gripped it tightly as he advanced toward the crowded, quaking forms of the rebellious children.

 

Summer shook her head, lowering her form to that of defense as her fingers dangled tantalizingly close to the hilt of her weapons. The tall, black cladded man took pause at her stance and simply pushed his hair back with a heavy, dissatisfied groan.

 

“Oh, don’t tell me…you are still determined to fight me on this? Their fate is sealed. End of discussion. If you have a problem with it, bring it up with Salem.” His figure continued once more, only to be halted by Summer once more. At the end of his face began a psychic line that drew itself from his eyes to the business end of Rot Rose’s barrel.

 

Thinned, warning silver dared crimson to continue; to pursue. Squaring his shoulders, Qrow couldn’t help but blink a few times before inquiring his partner’s strange behavior.

 

“Okay. Let me see if I understand this. You are telling me that, should I continue, you’re going to shoot me? Is that it?” He raised an eyebrow, finding the entire situation rushed and uncertain on her end.

 

Summer Rose, hearing his questioning of her actions, did not hesitate to nod and confirm his comment. Her conviction startled Qrow a bit, forcing him to take a step back.

 

_‘Did I…get through to him?’_

 

Narrowed, crimson eyes burned themselves into her, angry and irritated. Their aggressive demeanor made Summer’s head flood with doubt and guilt at her choices. Her mind began to race about, weighing her feelings about the struggling children of Remnant against her love and desire for Qrow. As her brain began to work through the moral and personal dilemma, deep blue eyes were caught in her minds’ eye.

 

_‘Winter…’_

 

Her adoptive daughter shone brightly in the forefronts of her inner thoughts, like a beacon to point her in the right direction. A little girl with no parents and only the prestige of her name being her sole advantage, Winter’s existence could have mirrored the frightened children behind her had it not been for the fame and power of the Schnee name. All doubts swimming about within Summer dissipated. Whether he disagreed or not, the children did have a chance to change. Someone just had to give them the option and time.

 

_‘If that someone has to be me, then so be it.’_

 

Grabbing hold of Schwarz, Summer combined the two pistoled-daggers to create Dunkle, her Naginata. A quick spin of the double-bladed weapon, her blade rested itself in Qrow’s direction. Message made clear, Qrow clenched his hand around his own blades hilt.

 

“Bright Eyes, as much as I was looking forward to our rematch, I’m going to warn you right now: Don’t do something you’re going to regret.” Qrow cautioned her, bending his legs into his own fighting stance as well. His eyes seemed to search her for a sign that she was joking, that she was not going to seriously fight him.

 

Her eyes closed for a moment, drawing in a deep breath. Upon the end of her audible exhale, sliver flashed open just in time for Qrow to catch its gleam. Within the blink of an eye, she had used Disperse, and was gone from view.

 

The sound of metal singing against the current of the wind tipped him off, blocking her attack just in time. “So,” He began, swinging his blade and sending her sailing backward, “that’s how it’s going to be. Fine. Come at me, Bright Eyes!” Qrow’s bravado hung in the air, beckoning the tiny woman to him and bringing the gang to their knees in terror.

 

White petals were cast to the wind at her launch, speeding toward him without relent. Their blades connected, humming and vibrating against each other’s bodies. From the hands, through the arms and traveling down deep into the core of their very beings, Qrow and Summer took pause to enjoy the pleasant pulsating. A millisecond, a mere brief moment meant for only them was taken to drink in the joys of the fight. It was a sensation that each reveled in. The more their blades hit and deflected, the more frequent the sparks flew.

 

Summer’s silver blade locked with Qrow’s as the two fought for ground. The shoving and grunting didn’t last long as Qrow began to push her back easily with a satisfied smirk laid into his lips. Her eyes began to get lost in his illuminated reds as the sharpened metal slid and scratched against one another. Cheeks flushed and heart racing, Summer began to recall this feeling the last time she fought the looming, dark-haired man. An ache tugged at her, deep within her chest.

 

“Thought you were pissed…” Qrow grunted, swinging his blade into her direct path only to be dodged easily by the long-haired woman, “but, you—you’re smiling. Having fun, are we?” The smirk that she had come to know so well over the course of their past month together had turned itself into a grin.

 

Without even knowing it, her lips had perked into an overjoyed smile; a rarity for her. Her goal was still in mind, but she couldn’t deny that this was beyond “fun”. No, fun didn’t even explain half of how she felt. Happiness? Exhilaration? There didn’t seem to be any word that perfectly explained her feelings.

 

Naginata and Broadsword connected once more, their metal sheering and attending to one another’s general purpose in this lifetime. Suddenly, searing hot pain slid itself across covered flesh.

 

It could have been a mistake or slip up made by either of them, but the fact of the matter was that Qrow and Summer now brandished bloody cuts from each other’s weapon.

 

Her lack of breath caught up to her as she stood opposite to him, panting heavily. The feeling of the fight, the heat of the battle, everything that had been building up for the past month was being released. She was hot, even while in the presence of cool air and a comforting breeze. The sting of Qrow’s unintentional cut, a wound that sat just above her elbow, sent a pleasant shiver up her spine. Her eyes laid upon him as she absorbed his expression; a hazy gaze that was half-lidded and wanting.

 

Summer wanted more. She needed it to go on. The song of the blades, the fragrance of gun powder, the dance of combat, and the unexplainable but ever present and unbearable heat between them. It was all she wanted in that moment. Teasing or not, it was becoming apparent that her fights with Qrow satiated a deep part of her that she couldn’t describe.

 

Legs extended, Qrow raced toward her with his shot gun at the ready. Before he could fire, Summer’s counter measure threw the barrels into the air, firing off his shot into the night sky. A devilish grin wore itself upon his face as he began to assault her with a series of kicks and sweeps to her knees. Long legs that they are, it was inevitable that one would catch her.

 

Body tumbling to the ground, she continued to roll until sure of herself that distance was on her side. Once on her feet, the scraping and ringing of the two weapons continued. Summer, nimble and direct in her offense seemed to match the elegant and wild nature that Qrow held when in battle.

 

Blades matching each other in a second standstill brought forth delicious sounds that purred from Dunkle. Heart pounding fervently in her chest, rosy-pink lips curled themselves into their own grin. Sharpened metal slides against one another all while Summer attempts to push Qrow back this time. To her chagrin, her assertive force only produced light chuckles from the scarred man before her. Messy, ink-black hair bounced as his laughing grew. The silver eye cocked her head to the side, glaring at him for laughing at her.

 

Shaking his head, he hummed, “Sorry, Bright Eyes, but this is adorable.” Summer pushed even harder, making her red in the face and dizzy. Surprisingly, his body began to slide back ever so slightly, making his laughter boom.

 

“Very nice. Now, when you can shove me back more than two centimeters, then I’ll truly be impressed.” He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in response to her continued irritation. “Well, as much as I wish this could continue,” Qrow took a pause to lock his eyes with her silver pools, “and truly, I would love for this to never cease.” Leaning in close to her, Summer’s mind began to lose focus as her heart stirred and eyes pleaded for him, “All things must come to an end, however,” With a swift motion, Qrow’s leg cut underneath her once more, dropping her backwards only to be caught by him, “and this little spat is no different, Summer.”

 

The sound of her name upon his lips buzzed in her ears and fluttered in her stomach. A heavy fog set itself in her mind as he drew himself down to her, face close enough to feel his hot breath hitting her lips. Tired of the tease, she lifted her chin and made her desired connection, mouths pressed gently and tentatively against one another. His lips were fire to hers, hot and wild, and before she could beg him for more, her body had been spun off in a different direction. She had been tossed far off, away from the group of children.

 

The gang screamed and covered their heads as Qrow walked toward them. A subtle click and the gears in his weapons spun. The sword released more pressurized air and took shape to form a weapon that she knew existed, but never had seen been used. In his unfortunate hands was a silver and red scythe. The name the children whispered made sense.

 

 _‘Reaper…no. Qrow! **No**!’_ Summer’s eyes widened, seeing his figure twist and wind up for the kill. Pulling from her aura, her body swiftly traveled from her current station to that of the children’s. Turning her body, crimson eyes that were expecting to see bloodied piles of children, were shocked to see Summer standing before them. Qrow’s hand jerked, stopping the scythe just mere inches from Summer.

 

“Bright Eyes?! What the hell are you—“

 

Whatever thought he wanted to vocalized was cut short by the sound of a loud, piercing bang.


	4. Nothing

Nothing.

 

There was nothing. No yelling, no talking, no cries or screams were heard. The fighting had come to an abrupt halt and any passion that seemed to eagerly trail behind. It was a bitter silence; a quiet that loomed in waiting for its following interruption.

 

Eyes, petrified as to what they might see, open slowly to find the two adults standing before them, motionless. The scent of a newly fired gun permeated the air, the stench faint but unmistakable.

 

Qrow held his pose firm as a thin line of blood trickled from a grazed cut on his cheek. Lightning crackled and popped twice over the exposed flesh. Lips parted slightly and eyes kept their view locked onto Summer, as if trying to comprehend what just happened.

 

Her own stance was just as fixed with one outstretched arm that held Rot firm in her grasp. As a small draft snuffed out the billow of smoke that rose from the barrel, a dim click resounded in the air, informing everyone that she was ready to shoot once more.

 

Waking from his shock, Qrow’s crimson eyes dipped to absentmindedly stare at the pistol. When his look returned to the young woman, it was one of irritation, fury, and possibly confusion. Summer’s own eyes warned him to back away; to stand down. She wished for nothing more to come of their fighting. It was a joy to fight Qrow, but to go at him with the intent to harm was a different matter.

 

Such matters apparently didn’t apply to him. Enraged and scowling, the black-haired man threw himself toward her, scythe swinging and sweeping as it cut through the empty space of the world. Dodging him still was not an issue, but a newer problem seemed to arise from his rage: Lack of control.

 

The two tangoed with one another, finding vantage points and trying to spot openings as best they could. The heat Summer had felt was no longer present. It was a fight with thrills and sang the songs she longed to hear, but for the first time in a long while, she found no joy in the battle. As he continued to advance upon her, the maroon-haired woman did all she could to recede from the fight.

 

 _‘Give him space. Give him time. He needs to cool down! Keep running!’_ She screamed these orders to herself, trying to ration out her semblance and keep her aura intact should he land a blow.

 

Just as she was gaining some distance, a hand seized a sizable lock of her hair and stopped her escape. Dropping his grasp, Qrow clutched onto her arm, grip tight and strong. A swing of his arm flung her body back to the children, nearly bowling them over with the SEW.

 

Summer did her best to regain her bearings, but fell short as shining metal caught the corner of her eye and awoke an inner instinct inside her that all huntsmen and huntresses have. Pistol drawn and extended, Schwarz made contact with the forehead of Qrow Branwen. The scythe that the man brandished had been halted just before slicing her open, similarly to their more intimate fight moments ago.

 

Angry, burning eyes glowered into her own as another round of pants was drawn from both parties. Both seemed infuriated and confused by one another, and neither was quite sure where the next step was.

 

“You…have made a **big** mistake, Bright Eyes.” His voice was dark and evident of his agitation toward Summer. A smirk and a fed-up attitude replaced his bewilderment as he rose to his feet and put his scythe away.

 

Snarling, Qrow scoffed down at Summer, “Fine. You want to protect those worms so baldy? Be my **damned** guest!” and left the group to their own company, walking back from whence he came.

 

Lifting herself up from the ground, the young woman felt her heart tear in two. Qrow, however, had done and said enough to solidify some anger within her. Her choice had been made and nothing he said or did was going to change her mind.

 

 _‘Mistake? You’re the only one who is making the mistake.’_ She thought to herself, bitterness in the imagined tone of her non-existent voice.

 

Centering herself, she turned back towards the children with a new note to them. _‘See? I am here to help. He won’t bother you again, I promise. It’s nice to properly meet you all.’_

 

From the crowd came forth the same golden-haired girl who eyed up Summer once more before extending her hand. “I’m Gella, the leader. Thank you for saving us.”

 

Seeing her tiny palm dwarf in comparison to her own, the silver eye silently chuckled as she shook the child’s hand. Breaking their handshake, the rest of the group gathered around Summer Rose, chattering and throwing their questions to her all at once.

 

Gulping at the commotion that she had apparently made, her hands flew up to ask them to settle down. Taking out her journal, she began scribbling as she heard questions to the extent of ‘Why aren’t you talking’, ‘Whats your name’, ‘How long are you here for’, and so on they went.

 

The better part of the night, she sat up with all of them and just listened to their stories. Their backgrounds were not uncommon in Remnant. Most went without parents and lived either with relatives or on the streets. They spoke of dreaming to be huntsmen, shopkeepers, cooks, and doctors. Jokes were made and tales were told until light began to break.

 

_‘I’ll be back later on today, but for now I need to go and get my rest.’_

 

“Wh-what if the Reaper shows up again?”

 

_‘While I’m gone, go to another hiding spot. While you’re with me, he won’t touch you.’_

 

The young gang all exchanged uncertain glances, but nodded all the same.

 

 _‘I’ll be back.’_ With a wave, she left the children behind in search of her hotel. Trudging back, exhausted and ready for her bed, a horrid thought occurred to her.

 

 _‘I don’t have my key…I don’t—I don’t even know what hotel we’re staying at! **It’s on his scroll!** ’ _She grasped her face, dread sinking into the pit of her stomach as she did her best to scream.

 

Wearily, she pulled out her scroll and sent Qrow a message.

 

(Hotel?) Her heart thundered in her chest as she was fully ready to be ignored by him.

 

 _‘What nerve I’ve got, shooting him a few hours ago and now asking him for the hotel name and our room numbers.’_ A soft chime lit up her scroll to reveal his response. Her eyes closed and opened slowly to see his response.

 

(You’ve got some nerve, Bright Eyes.)

 

 _‘Heh…hehe…that’s what I was just thinking.’_ Her head was thrown back, unsure if she should persist. Another chime, another comment from Qrow.

 

(Siwa Hotel. Room number 13.)

 

(Room number? As in…one? Are you positive?)

 

(Don’t ask stupid questions.)

 

Summer nodded to no one but herself. _‘Yeah, no…that is about right. Just his luck.’_

 

During their month-long excursion, similar events would happen when they entered a new town. If there weren’t two rooms available, then they quietly shared a bed, all the while trying to ignore the sexual tension. She couldn’t speak for Qrow, but taking his past and present behavior into consideration, that was a fair assumption to make for the both of them.

 

When there were two rooms that they could both have, then either a lock was broken, the food ended up being burnt, or the creepy men in the lobby did their best to approach her without being caught by Qrow. Fortunately for her, though, they were always caught by Qrow. Misfortune wasn’t exclusive to just the two of them after all.

 

Coming up on the hotel, the SEW made her way inside quickly. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed that it was a very clean, beautifully decorated hotel. Some might even call it decedent. Upon making it within sight of her room, she noticed another woman knocking at the door. She wore a light blue dress, red lipstick, and her platinum blonde hair was hitting just around her shoulders.

 

 _‘Does she have the wrong room? Oh, no. Did he do something to her?’_ She groaned in her mind, eyes getting ready to roll.

 

The tall, curvy female called out as she knocked at the door, “Come on, Qrow! Let me in. Don’t be so mean, baby.”

 

Summer stopped dead in her tracks at the sultry call of his name and her dropping of the ‘b’ word. Her heart drummed in her rib cage and felt her vision going blurry for a moment or two. Too dizzy to stand on her own, she opted to lean against the wall that would bring her to room 13. She didn’t need to hear that. Going through this lifetime, never hearing anyone call him ‘baby’ would be a blessing for her. Forcing her shaky and uncooperative legs to move proved to be extremely challenging as she threw her limbs in the general direction of the room.

 

The blonde woman’s incessant knocks and pleads grated on her, wearing her more down the closer she got. As the noticeably smaller woman reached the door, the woman’s gaze dropped down to her level. Her bleached brow raised to the SEW as she tossed a hand to her hip.

 

“Can I help you?” The tone was that of bewilderment at, from her point of view, Summer’s intrusion.

 

Shaking her head, Summer gently knocked at the door. At the sound of muffled footsteps, the door opened just enough for a column of Qrow to be seen.

 

He was in a bath towel, with wet hair and slippery skin. Black hair that dipped and dripped was clinging to the front contours of his face only to give a small view of his scars and highlight the crimson eyes he bore. Unable to keep her eyes on him, the warrior dropped her face as it continued to deep in its flush.

 

“About time you got here!” He snarled, though to who he was addressing she didn’t know. She couldn’t bear to look.

 

“Qrow, it took _you_ long enough to get to the door, sweetie.” The womans voice, bright and trying its best to sound seductive, responded to him.

 

_‘Oh, great, this is perfect. He ordered a bimbo for the room. Perfect. So perfect. I’m going to vom—‘_

 

Interrupting her thoughts was the tug and pull of a strong, wet grip that silently pulled her into the room and shut the door behind her with no question and no comment.

 

A quiet that was anything _but_ nothing.


	5. The Calm against The Quiet

  _‘What a lovely tile. Such beautiful design’s and an intricate pattern. Yes. Very lovely. So very lovely.’_

 

Once pulled into their sole room and the door behind them locked, silver eyes could not raise from the carpet beneath her. Even as her partner’s hand tightened around her wrist, her eyes remained as they were. She stood in the silence Qrow produced, heart pounding at the mere idea that he was almost completely naked in front of her. The sounds of rustling caught a bit of her attention along with his hand releasing her. Peeking through her strands of hair, she watched him leave her to return to the bathroom with another towel on top of his head drying soaked raven hair.

 

His body safely hidden behind a cracked door, Summer exhaled a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. Sitting down upon the bed, her heart began to race as she wondered exactly what they were going to argue about. Disobeying orders and the wants of the men who surrounded her was not exactly new behavior for her. Committing such “treason”, as Ironwood fondly called it, usually brought the fruits of a man’s true temper and rage forward. Yelling, screaming, face’s growing red and sweaty from directing their anger onto her, her body being thrown against a wall or a breakable being thrown at her, all of it being committed in the name of “disobeying” direct orders.

 

She wasn’t a soldier, though. Not under Ironwood and not under Salem was she anyone’s lackie. Carrying out missions was one thing, but what if she deemed a mission too horrid? What if it went against what she believed? Is it “disobeying” if she acted so for her own interests and ideals? She wasn’t a slave nor was she someone’s dog. Her fingers twisted into the sheets beneath her, a scowl turning sour on her face.

 

_‘I will not be used. That is why I am here. If it is a fight he wants, I will give him one! If I hear “You disobeyed my orders”, I’m going to knock him straight to the floor! I swear, I-‘_

 

“Summer.”

 

The words slipped off of his tongue in a low, gravely sort of way, almost as if he was treading lightly to pull her out of her head. Instead of doing that, however, she jumped.

 

Turning her head, Qrow stood before her in nothing but a pair of undershorts. Her eyes widened and face blushed at the sight of him, catching her off guard and tugging at her physical attraction to the man. Her silver eyes did their best to blink away the surprise. Seeing him in this fashion was nothing new. Any time they shared a room, this is how he always looked. Still, she couldn’t help but be bothered by his muscular and marred physique.

 

Squaring her shoulders, she buried the curious thoughts deep into her head as to not distract her any further. The issue was standing right next to her and she needed to prepare for what was to come. Standing up from the mattress, she careened her neck up to meet his eyes, her own beginning to sting and heat up as she challenged him to start an argument. She watched him raise an eyebrow to her and sigh as if he was dealing with a difficult child; though, from his point of view, that very well might be the case.

 

“You can calm down and put away your glowing eyes. I’m done talking to a brick wall. In whatever way you’ve decided to waste your time with those little shits, whether that is playing mommy or indulging in them, leave me out of it.” His voice was calm and deliberate. No screaming nor fighting, and his temper was even as he spoke.

 

Summer was taken aback by the way he conducted himself. Grabbing her journal, she scribbled and scratched with vigor as Qrow made his way to the opposite side of the bed. Presenting it to him, her own brow cocked in question, _“That’s it? That is all you wanted to say?”_

 

“Yeah. You were expecting a screaming match?” He chuckled to himself, “Not that you’ve ever won one of those in your life…”

 

Summer glared at him, unamused by the jab at her disability. _“Well, to be honest, yes I did expect you to be screaming. I was prepared to argue with you or at least listen to you shouting and throwing things in this room at me.”_

 

Her eyes watched his face turn, initially into one of offense and then melted to a different expression she wasn’t accustomed to seeing. Something was happening behind his eyes, within his mind that she couldn’t place. It bothered her when he tripped her up like this, when he showed just how complex he really was inside. Just about everyone she has ever met has been easy to read except Qrow. It drove her insane.

 

He scoffed at the notepad, “Is that what your previous ring leader did? General Ironfuck? Seems like a guy who enjoys throwing tantrums. Or was it blondie?” Before she could do so much as acknowledge his words, Qrow pulled back the sheets and settled into bed, responding, “I’d rather you not lump me in with those two wastes of flesh. I’m not interested in whatever you’re doing with that little group of crotchlings and that’s the end of it. **You** can be the one to explain to Salem why they’re still breathing when we return to her domain. They’re your responsibility now.” With his last sentence uttered, he pulled the sheets over his shoulder and settled himself down for the night.

 

The argument she was dreading since leaving those children was over. Not once was his voice raised nor did his hand move to strike her. She stood at the side of the bed, befuddled and a bit confused. Never the less, what was all needed to be said and done had apparently been accomplished in their fight beforehand.

 

_‘Is he really that simple? Just…fight him and you get all of that out of the way? What a peculiar man he is…’_

 

It took mere minutes for Summer to shower and ready herself for bed. Since beginning their journey, she had picked up only a few new clothes along the way. One of which was a lightweight silk night dress, black in color with a dark wine-colored lace and detail. Moving her figure to the bed, she made herself comfortable and sighed at the plush mattress and soft sheets. If she could hum in appreciation and bliss, then she would. A content smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, her head nuzzling into the pillow.

 

 _‘I wonder if I’ll ever get used to the feeling of a bed. Though…’_ Summer paused, unable to prevent the thought from running across her mind, _‘it’s nowhere near as comfortable as Qrow’s.’_

 

Grumbling at what she her thought process just uttered, her eyes closed tightly and the pull of sleep began to take. Tomorrow would be a new day and hopefully to sway the children into a different mindset, solidifying their protection along with their lives. Summer was certainly ready to leave today behind. Getting lost in a crowd and panicking, arguing with Qrow, finding the children, battling with Qrow both seriously and playfully, trying hard to find her hotel, spotting a blonde pest banging at his door—

 

Summer jumped up, turned to Qrow and stared at him.

 

_‘I completely forgot! That woman! What the hell was she doing here?!’_

 

Taking a deep breath, she poked his shoulder. He stirred, looking over his shoulder at her with a rather annoyed glare. Summer took to her notebook and scribbled down her question.

 

_“Hey, what the hell? Why was there a woman banging at our door? Care to explain that?”_

 

Red eyes squinted to read her writing and upon finishing, he let out a few coughs before turning onto his back. Running his fingers through his messy black hair, his voice whispered, “Oh, yeah…her. This isn’t the first time I’ve been to this city on business. She is a…well, let’s just call me a regular of hers.”

 

Her stomach turned. She didn’t like where this was going and wished she had just let it go.

 

“She was a sexy piece to keep me company during the night. Spotted me as I made my way to the hotel and just assumed her ass up to my door. I figured it’d be easier to ignore her, but as you saw, she was very, _very_ persistent.” He rolled his eyes on his last words, an irritation seeping into his sentence as he finished his explanation.

 

Summer’s face dropped and a hand moved to her stomach, realizing that she was feeling ill. She began to wonder if she ate something tainted earlier, though the knots that began to form in her lower abdomen felt a little different than food poisoning. Was she possibly bothered by the thought of Qrow having some slut accompany him months ago? Why? She wasn’t foreign to the concept and people who chose to sell themselves seemed to only be looking to make ends meet. It was a deplorable, disgusting business…but sometimes extreme measures need to be taken. Ironwood often pleasured himself in women such as them. Taiyang as well. The practice was common place in Remnant and all around her since she was small so why now did it irk her so? Yes, she was enamored by him, but this was before they ever met. It wasn’t happening now, obviously. Or that is what she thought, at least. It never occurred to her that Qrow might be spending his free time in the arms of other women on this trip.

 

Summer thought he could sense the magnetism between the both of them. Even if she had no room to talk, not taking more than a step or two in that direction, they had indeed shared breathtaking kisses. He was more sexual than he was sensual and romantic. He was physical, not emotional. It was fine, but…prostitutes? Women who sold their bodies? That was what he indulged in?

 

 _‘I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,’_ she thought to herself, _‘and even so, it doesn’t mean anything. It doesn’t change anything. But…it bothers me. Why in the hell does it bother me? They’re just paid sexual encounters, nothing more. We’re all only human. Qrow doesn’t seem like the type to be seriously involved with women, so it’s only natural._

_‘…_

_‘I can say that all I want…and yet I don’t feel anywhere near as better as I hoped. Stop! Stop it, Summer. It’s a normal, everyday purchase. So what if he might have been with other women? Big deal._

_‘…_

_‘It **is** a big deal. I—‘_

 

Suddenly, she was brought out of her trance by red eyes and black hair being dangerously close to her face. His lips were turned in a lopsided smirk and her heart leapt into her throat. He was far too close for her to keep composure.

 

“You know, for a woman with plenty of questions, you tend to forget the world around you a lot and get lost in your thoughts. Let me ask you, Bright Eyes, does it bother you? You look terribly upset.” His feign of concern hardly masked his playful sarcasm. The electricity between them was palpable, her lips tingling with the sensation of his own being so close. She swallowed, melting as his hot breath hit her. In an instant, he was pressed against her, lips taken by the man who made her question herself and her station constantly. The contact was limited but powerful, her weight pushing back against him just before the kiss was broken. Crimson emitted a low glow in the darkness, raking over her slowly and with purpose.

 

She looked away quickly, her face feeling hot and mind dizzy. Her defeated pull from him produced a laugh, low and deep within his chest it rumbled.

 

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. Try not to let the past keep you awake, Bright Eye’s.”

 

Summer pouted slightly, her blank face beginning to be challenged to keep straight as Qrow called her out. The swordsman continued to chuckle, turning back onto his side and getting cozy under the covers once more. Her own figure, exhausted with fatigue, followed suit. She gripped the pillow and closed her eyes, trying to forget about Qrow’s perverted past relations and keep in mind who shares his bed now, who is at his side, who has worked alongside him for over a month’s time.

 

 

 

 

_‘Not that it makes the damnedest bit of difference…’_


	6. Progressive Disappointment

Keeping to his word, Qrow left Summer to her own devices.

He had left sometime before she had even awoken to go off on his own. Whether he was working or not was the real question, but one she wasn't going to concern herself with. Dressing herself and brandishing her weapons, Summer left with haste and returned to the abandoned shack from the previous night. Upon arrival, she was met with the beaming smile of Gella, the blonde-haired girl who introduced herself before.

"You really came back." She began, walking slowly toward Summer. "So, uhh…The Reaper. Is he here?" Her head darted in all directions, on edge that Qrow's own sharp edge would be catching her off guard any moment. Shaking her head, the older woman offered the girl and her group a soft, reassuring smile.

 _"No,"_ she etched, _"Qrow Branwen will be leaving us alone. From now on, you are all under my care. I promise, nothing bad will happen to you all on my watch."_

The little blonde-haired girl gave her a smile, shrugging her shoulders in a somewhat bashful way. Turning to her group, she relayed Summer's message, only to receive a scoff in return from some of the children.

"Pssh, I don't need anyone to care for me!"

"Me neither! What are you, lady, stupid? We are fine on our own!"

"You're not our mother, so just go back to where you came from!"

The children spat and hissed at her in an extremely aggressive manner. Their remarks and barbs only seemed to make Summer feel even more deeply for them. It was plain to see that no one was taking care of them. They were positively filthy and their clothing was torn and ripped in multiple places. A bath was on the list of things Summer was determined to accomplish with them, but first things first, she needed to settle the matters of their rambunctious mischief.

_"Please just listen to me. Why are you acting out against The Queen? Behaving like you are has only made you a target for her. You're not going to change how things are just by acting out. That will only get you killed. Accept Remnant for how it is…accept Salem as The Queen and your lives will be spared."_

The children all waited for Gella to read the letter aloud, her face growing more and more concerned as she finished each sentence. Mimicking the little girl, the remainder of the group held mixed emotions on their faces. Confusion, fear, and anger were what Summer could pick up on, the rest being too muddled to decipher.

"Why? Why do we need to accept it?"

Summer's face remained blank. She expected that question. It would be odd if these rebel children just fell in line. It was only natural, she supposed, for the young to wish and hope for a better world than what they were brought into. Youthful arrogance coupled with blissful ignorance was a powerful thing, especially in the hands of foolish kids.

The following children agreed. They didn't want to give up or give in. Summer sighed, scribbling some more in her journal.

_"I don't know how else to describe it to you. It's just how things are in this world now, though I'll say that it was decaying long before Salem and those who follow her took over. Now isn't the time to be hero's. Why not lay down your arms and cease this foolishness? Pledge allegiance to Salem and live your lives to the fullest, just like everyone else in your city."_

The group all looked around at one another, not exactly sure what to think of the woman standing before them.

"You're one of Salem's cronies, right? What does it matter if we say we're for Salem? You're not going to be here long and then The Reaper will be back to finish us off!"

Hysterics. Those simple sentences held such weight and turned the rough and tumble clique of street-kids into shivering messes. Summer made frantic motions to negate those thoughts. Shaking her head and waving hands was all she could do before resigning to writing more.

_"No, no you have it wrong. Qrow has left you all in my charge. Please, I promise that if you follow my orders and my lead, nothing bad will come to you. Be good children and you will be unharmed."_

The young blonde just gave her a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

Summer offered her a kind smile, sitting down in the center of the children.

 _"Spend the day with me. I'll prove to you that acceptance doesn't mean that your life is over. It merely means you need to direct your energy somewhere else."_ Summer gently patted Gella on the head. The young girl smiled hopelessly and nodded, "What choice do we have, I guess?"

Rising to her feet, Summer gestured her head to the city. The mumbling and nervous children, following in tow, whispered and chittered amongst themselves. Nothing could be done at the moment to dissuade their fears and instead of focusing on them, she decided to just keep her energy placed in directing her small following. Years with raising Winter has taught her a few things regarding children, and a group of them would be little to no trouble. At least, she hoped anyway.

They all visited various shops throughout the morning. Summer hoped that seeing their elder's hard at work would appease them. Maybe even seeing how the entire system worked would be enough to push them to breaking their behavior. Unfortunately, it was to no avail. What happened instead was Summer doing her best to put back items that the children had stolen and move them along when rude or brattish to others. By the afternoon, she and the rest of her little posse all sat down for some lunch and a rest at a local café.

Sitting alone and allowing the kids their time to themselves, Summer groaned inwardly and sighed. _'Winter was never this difficult.'_ She gripped the cup of her tea and took deep breaths as to calm her nerves. _'Patience, Summer, patience. Vale wasn't built in a day. They just need more time. I can't just drag them around for the rest of the day, though. If I don't figure out something soon, Qrow will…'_ , shaking her head, Summer ceased the dark thoughts that envisioned Qrow slaughtering innocent kids.

"Miss Summer?"

Summer's head shot up, seeing Gella standing before her. Patting the seat next to her, she beckoned the blonde girl to take a seat next to her. She moved quickly and without hesitation, seating herself comfortably in the chair. Her face was intense and focused, betraying her tone when she spoke.

"Why are you doing this for us? You don't know us. So, what is the deal with you wanting to keep us alive? Aren't you Salem's associate, traveling with The Reaper?"

Summer was taken aback by the forward questions and a curious look in the girls' eyes. Yes, from the outside it didn't make sense. She took to writing, _"I have always had a fondness for kids. I have an adopted daughter that I was separated from a little over a month ago. You kids remind me of her."_ She took pause, trying to think of how to phrase what she was feeling and thinking. _"I don't think you understand how much danger you're all in. You're the future of Remnant and you need to live. I want to see children like you running around, playing and enjoying yourselves. Not thieving or carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. That's not what I wish for at all. I want you to have the childhood that…"_ Her hand stopped, the realization of what she was feeling hitting her like the broad end of Ironwoods gun. _"I want you all to have the childhood that I never could have."_

She looked over to the girl, smiling what she could muster. These children… all the children of Remnant were innocent and pure souls. They deserved to be free of any knowledge to the old world and revel in the new. They deserved a happy life.

Gella looked up at her, smiling back a sad smile that must have mirrored Summer's.

"You're so nice…but then why are you with that awful, cruel murderer?"

Summer's head dropped back to her notebook. She knew why, but what way could she even begin to explain to this child how she felt? Did it really matter? Making a quick decision, she poured her heart out onto the page in a small, insignificant sentence.

  
_"I'm with Qrow because I deserve my own form of happiness, too."_

Summer knew that the logic was twisted from anyone else's point of view, but it felt freeing to admit something so private and personal for once in her life. Gella's brows creased and furrowed in confusion, but before she could say anything Summer stood up and patted her on the head. The child's dumbfounded look did not falter, but she seemed to get the message that she wasn't going to understand no matter what she said.

"I don't really get it… this whole mission you're on… but I guess we can at least try? This is all we know. How do we even go about changing?"

Summer patted her on the back and smiled, comforting her and letting her know it is possible with her gesture of kindness. The young girl smiled back at her and called her group to them as Summer started her leave.

The marred woman stopped in her tracks as she felt an incoming presence fast approaching. Screams and shouts could be heard from behind and soon a man sprinted past her, shoving her to the side.

"Out of my way, bitch!" He yelled, sprinting through the streets, keeping a rut sack close to his person. A slimy thief.

Summer pouted, her blank and uninterested stare returning as she knew the man had to be dealt with. A scream from a child came from beside her. Gella, red faced and huffy, gestured to the thief.

"What, he can steal and we can't?! What bullshit is that?!" She stomped her foot, voice cracking from anger.

Summer stared down at her, then back up to the man. An idea struck her hard and quick words were jotted down in her notebook.

_"You all. Stop him. Now!"_

Gella read it quickly and despite her hesitation, she nodded and called her followers to apprehend the thief. Like a stampede, the children ran after him. They brandished their weapons and readied their auras, following him down a side street.

Summer, all smiles and giddiness, raced after the kids. Her joy grew into a bountiful measure when she found the man, tied up, and the kids all sitting on him or striking him hard. Their heads shot up to Summer who was clapping wildly. The kids all smirked and smiled.

"This guy was easy!"

"What a weakling. If you're going to steal, do it right, dumbass."

Their barbs and comments didn't stop their accompanied beatings they laid into him and Summer felt no need to stop them. She was proud. This was the first step in their redemption. They may never stop being child soldiers, but at least this would mean they could be paid for their services and take down those who cause trouble for Salem. That would be the best option for these kids. They could live a life at ease and enjoy themselves when not engaged in fighting.

Summer nodded and made her way over to the group of children, clapping a few more times for them.

Gella smiled up to her, "Okay. I get it… I think? You want us to do more stuff like this? …Okay. I think we can do that." She giggled as Summer patted her head.

"So, should we kill him?" A child asked in the background, his foot pressed onto the man's face. It reminded her of the first time she met Qrow, how he humiliated Ironwood and Taiyang. A subtle, but sweet smile graced her lips and she shook her head.

 _'No, not yet. Qrow needs to see this and so does everyone else. Maybe this will convince him and Salem that these young lives are useful.'_ She thought to herself, pulling out her scroll. Summer took a quick snapshot of the kids and the tied-up thief and sent it off to him. Attending to the captured thief, she gestured the children to move out of the way. Upon looking at him, her barely visible smile faded. Taking out her weapon Rot, she hurriedly ended the life of the man before her. Proof of their use was taken. There was no more need to keep a man who would stir up trouble alive.

The group of children fell silent as the sound of gurgling from the thief reverberated off the walls of the alley way. Once dead took him, Summer ushered the kids out of the alley way and back to their hut. She continued her teachings, telling them through writing how proud she was of all of them and how this is their way to clutch at freedom. It took an entire day of talking to but it seemed to sink in just exactly where their place was in this world.

"I just wish it could go back to how it used to be."

"Mommy says it will someday."

"It's not fair."

The despair of the kids was heartbreaking, but the sooner they learned the better off they'd be. _"I know it's awful but try to understand that normalcy is what you make of it. Make the best of this situation and it will become your 'normal'. Very soon, you all will have a place here and be able to live your lives as you please. Isn't that what you want? To be left alone and to just live in peace?"_

The children looked at one another and all nodded in agreement.

"So, are you staying here with us? You could just… stay here and be with us."

Summer shook her head. _"No. I need to return to my room and discuss a few things with my partner. I hope to convince him to leave you all alone. After tonight, we are leaving first thing in the morning to continue our mission."_

Gella and the children all smiled and nodded, some even coming up and giving her a quick hug. It warmed her heart, it truly did, and she gave them all a quick hug back before waving goodbye and racing to her shared hotel room. The feeling of small arms wrapped around her made her shed a few tears for her own child Winter. It ached to think of her. Maybe once this was all over, she pondered, Winter could be with her once more.

 _'This is it. This is how it all will begin.'_ More pleasant thoughts ran through her mind as she examined her life as it was. She was rid of the people who wanted to use her as a weapon and she was able to begin making a change in these children's lives. Thoughts of Qrow followed and persisted in her head. How she was looking forward to seeing him again. It had been so long since they had been apart that the feeling was beginning to bother her. White petals scattered behind her as she tapped into her semblance and sped off toward their lodgings.

 

* * *

 

"Excuse me, sir?"

Qrow's ear twitched at the tiny voice. His body turned partially, scowl present on his face and body aching from his long day. Who stood before him was a young boy with dirty green hair and a pleading expression. He recognized him from the group that he intended on killing the previous night.

"Oh for fucks sake. Get lost kid. Beat it. I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit."

"Sir… please. It's the lady… the lady you were with earlier. She's in trouble! Please!"

His eyes began to emit their angered glow as he seemed to now be paying the mongrel child the attention he wanted. "What?"

"The lady with the bright eyes and scars! She's in danger! Please!" The child began to cry, sobs and hiccups driving home his distress.

Qrow growled, "Where?!"

"The-The-The hut! The Grimm! There is so many! Puh-Please!"

Without another moment to lose, the assassin bolted from the child's presence. _'That damned idiot! I told her but does anyone ever listen to me?!'_ he thought to himself, knowing that if anything happened to her, then he'd-Salem… Salem would be furious.

Reaching the shamble of a home the children claimed, he walked around the surrounding area. No sign of Grimm and no sign that they were ever there in the first place. He huffed and snarled, pissed at being played for a fool. Turning his body back to the shack, he stopped to see the children all huddled about before him.

"Hello, Reaper." The girl with long blonde hair calmly addressed him, stepping forward with no signs of fear in her eyes.

Qrow took the scene in and couldn't help but laugh. He held his gut and brushed his hair back, clearing it from his face.

"What is this?" Hands sat on his hips, amused by the entire group. "That was bold, using her as fake bait. Unless you're actually going to tell me, you have her tied up in that little hovel of yours." His thumb gestured a few times to their shack.

"No." The girl responded. "We'd never do such a thing to Miss Summer. She's very nice. We like her and don't want her to leave. So…we're going to tell you to leave her with us. Go away…back to Salem but leave her behind."

Qrow's howls pierced the night sky and he almost toppled over. These filthy street rats were actually giving him orders and expecting him to follow them. Calming himself, he straightened his figure and smirked at the children before him.

"Oh, is that all? My goodness, what a merciful demand!" The sarcasm was thick and dripped like ink from his words. "What do you plan on doing if I don't go by your little orders? What, you gonna kill me?"

"Yes."

A barrage of energized darts spat from behind the girl and Qrow, quickly taking out his broadsword, dodged them.

"Is it too on the nose to call this child's play?" He snarked. Still, the pin missals continued. Qrow spun and sliced the blade, getting rid of as many shots as he could. Though the numbers increased, the difficulty didn't. He snorted, glad to finally have a reason to bring this all to a close. Taking a chance, he bolted to the group and readied his weapon.

The sound of something from behind caught his attention. He cried, feeling his back pierced by something sharp. Legs wobbled and ceased to listen to him mere seconds later and soon, Qrow dropped to the ground. Paralyzing dust? Poison?

"Wh-What the f-you… you fucking…little shits!" He snarled once more as his aura and energy slipped from him.

"Miss Summer taught us a bunch today. A technique she told us was misdirecting our enemy. It worked well." Gella walked off as a few of the larger kids grabbed Qrow and his blade. Dragging him off into the shack, he groaned and snapped in an attempt to fight. His face scrunched as the door began to close behind them.

"It's no use fighting."

"Bri--… Ehh …" He struggled, trying to find the clarity to move his mouth as the toxin attacked his body. An image appeared in his mind. Long flowing red hair with brightened and bloody tips. A flowing black gown and an expressionless, beautiful face. That one image alone gave him strength, what little there was of it. She was the only person who he wanted to see again…who he wanted to fight to see one more time if this was truly where his life was going to pathetically end.

 

_"Bright…Eyes…"_


End file.
